


can't hardly wait

by lotusk



Series: Masked [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Blow Jobs, Canon fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Jongin, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>canon fic where Jongin can't resist messing Joonmyun up in a crowded airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't hardly wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



> because she prompted it with [this pic](https://i.imgur.com/V7u7nXD.jpg) but mostly because I love her to bits.

_Too crowded_.

There were too many people milling around and the black mask was stifling and Jongin was finding it difficult to breathe. He'd never liked airports and if he hadn't liked going places when he was a boy? If his job didn't require it? He wouldn't be anywhere near an airport now. But as things went, they were expected in Tokyo for the SM Town concert, so here they were.

 _Too many people_. Too many people between Joonmyun and him, and when Jongin was feeling antsy, he hated having Joonmyun further than an arm's length away. He could see him in the distance--so slim and handsome in his pristine, short-sleeved button down and black slacks. The chunky black _D_ on his shirt looked like some kind of crest from here and Joonmyun looked like an unbearably attractive schoolboy; it made Jongin want to take him for a walk along the quay, with their hands linked together. Joonmyun always insisted he wasn't a romantic but Jongin knew better. 

Schoolboy!Joonmyun made him think of all kinds of things. Sweet and not-so-sweet things but a crowded airport was no place for such thoughts and Jongin hastily threw a blanket over them. 

Joonmyun was oblivious to Jongin as he chatted with sunbaes Minho and Changmin. Someone said something that made him laugh, and Joonmyun's laugh lines appeared--eyes crinkling above the white mask he wore. Jongin couldn't see the smile on his face, but he saw the one in his eyes and felt a pang in his chest. He knew he had nothing to be jealous about but he resented the sunbaes a little anyway. 

Joonmyun's expression suddenly turned somber and Jongin watched, a little worried, as Joonmyun raised his fingers to his mouth, pulling the breathable white fabric away from his lips. Maybe he felt the weight of Jongin's stare or maybe it was just pure coincidence but Joonmyun looked up in his direction. And a mixture of heat and tenderness burnt in Jongin's chest when their eyes met because Joonmyun had given him the same intense look that morning when he'd woken Jongin up with a firm palm over his morning wood and an eager mouth at his neck. 

With their insane work schedule, Jongin lived for stolen moments like these—free of dance rehearsals and concert performances and the lack of privacy that went with sharing a confined space with ten other dudes. And they'd spent a glorious half hour exploring and enjoying each other's bodies in the privacy of their luxurious hotel room. But now they were back in the harsh glare of the public eye with flashbulbs going off and people gawking.

Changmin was clapping Joonmyun on the shoulder as they chatted and laughed, but Joonmyun's eyes continued to track him, even when Minho pointed at his ankles as if to say _dude, what happened to your socks?_ Jongin smirked at the sight of Joonmyun's bare ankles. Joonmyun had been furious that morning when he discovered Jongin had removed all the socks from the drawers they shared and hidden them God only knew where. 

No matter how much he had begged and threatened, Jongin had refused to tell—distracting him with lazy kisses and throaty chuckles instead. He loved Joonmyun's ankles—the slender, bony shape of them and how smooth his pale skin felt beneath his roaming fingertips. And there was something about seeing those ankles exposed outside their room which made Jongin want to—

Then there was no time for thinking about pretty ankles as he finally completed his trajectory and rested his chin on Joonmyun's right shoulder. Their sunbaes didn't even blink; they were all so used to Jongin being affectionate with his hyung. 

"I think you need to buy some socks," Jongin said, apologizing to Minho and Changmin that manager hyung had given them only twenty minutes to shop so they had to be fast.

"Why the hell did you hide my socks if you were just gonna buy me a pair anyway?" 

"Who says I'm buying you socks?" Jongin smiled mysteriously as he pulled Joonmyun by the hand into the Commes des Garçons store. Not bothering to explain, Jongin randomly grabbed shirts off hangers with one hand while hanging onto Joonmyun's hand with the other.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Joonmyun grumbled. His mouth was concealed behind the white mask but Jongin knew exactly what his worried, slightly pouty frown looked like. And he loved the thing his eyebrows did when he was anxious.

"It depends. . .on whether you have a sense of adventure," Jongin winked mischievously as he pulled Joonmyun into an empty fitting room and bolted the door shut.

Heart in his throat and clothes in his hands, Jongin turned to face Joonmyun.

"What're you--?" Joonmyun whispered, both confused and amused.

"Shhh. . ." Jongin said as he let the hangers drop in a messy pile on the clothed bench. Lacing their fingers together, Jongin edged Joonmyun forward till his back was right up against the wall.

"I missed you, hyung," Jongin whispered, his mouth sliding over the pale, inviting skin of his neck. He was dying to feel the actual smoothness of Joonmyun's skin beneath his lips but at the same time, he didn't want to take his mask off--just like he didn't want Joonmyun to take his off either. Because Joonmyun with his mask on was just. . .and already he could feel his cock stirring.

"But we've been together all day," Joonmyun pointed out, his fingers curling around Jongin's possessively.

"You were talking to other people. I've barely had a moment alone with you," Jongin argued as he pressed his fingertips to the surface of the white mask--tracing the outline of Joonmyun's mouth gently.

"Let me take my mask off, Jongin. I want—" Joonmyun said softly.

"Want to what?" Jongin asked as he nosed Joonmyun's neck and jaw--the sensation different with his black mask on, not that his dick cared, being semi-erect already.

"Kiss. . .I want to kiss you," his voice was husky with want.

"You will," Jongin said as his lips fit over his—black fabric on white, their breaths humid and hot and it felt so sensual even though their lips weren't touching directly. The black fabric was smooth; it didn't yield like Joonmyun's soft lips did but it was a different kind of good. Because it _was_ good. White rustled against black as they kissed and Jongin's nipples turned to hard nubs even as his cock began to ache--tight and heavy and yearning.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Joonmyun said desperately--in a voice so soft Jongin could barely catch the words. He could see the conflict in his eyes

"Don't worry about what we shouldn't do," Jongin whispered as his palm stroked Joonmyun through thin, black gabardine. A knot of need ached in Jongin’s groin as Joonmyun went hard at his touch. Jongin’s own pants were getting uncomfortably snug now but they didn't have much time, so one of them would have to go without. It would have to be him because nothing was standing between him and what he'd been fantasizing about doing to his hyung from the moment Joonmyun had appeared in that crisp white shirt with the dumb logo and tailored black pants. 

He’d looked so neat and well turned out that Jongin had been gripped by an immediate desire to _mess everything up_. Joonmyun had looked like the perfect schoolboy except for one little thing--no schoolboy would have been allowed to walk around with ash pink hair (no matter what high school anime characters had to say about the matter). Jongin loved the way the pretty shade brought out the pink in Joonmyun's lips. He liked it _so_ much. 

He'd have to figure out a way to bribe coordinoona Hyoyeon so she'd let them keep the pink longer. Maybe he could spring for a spa package at some posh private spa in Gangnam. The works, so he could buy at least a few extra weeks of the ash pink before Hyoyeon noona turned it a color Jongin might not like as much. And the fact that it was exactly the same shade of pink as his own hair didn’t even have all that much to do with why he liked it so much. He'd buy five spa packages if he had to because Joonmyun moving over him, his pink bangs flopping over his forehead and poking at his eyelashes, was the most beautiful thing Jongin had ever seen. 

That morning, Jongin had left their hotel room while Joonmyun was in the shower--his growling tummy leading the way to the 5-star spread. So when Joonmyun sat down across from him in that white shirt with his hair neatly parted and styled off his forehead, Jongin hadn't been prepared. Breakfast had been bad enough, but when Joonmyun had donned the white mask at Narita? He'd been hanging by a thread. Jongin just. . .generally _couldn’t_ when Joonmyun wore masks.

Bringing himself back to the present, Jongin knew he probably had ten minutes max to carry out his plan. It was a good thing he'd always worked well under pressure.

"They'll be looking for us," Joonmyun's words came out like broken sighs as Jongin's right palm moved insistently over his boner. Jongin didn't say anything--preferring instead to pull the zipper down in one smooth movement. Then he was separating stark black fabric, his hands impatient and just a little shaky. Joonmyun's cock was straining against black Armani briefs. Jongin had seen him in them lots of times but that didn't make him any less turned on.

"Not yet," Jongin said under his breath as he ran his fingers through pink hair and very deliberately mussed it. Joonmyun scolded but it was too late--his hair was relaxed and natural now, the bangs hanging down in elegant sweeps, just the way Jongin liked it. And still, it wasn't messy enough. 

"Everyone will think we made out, Jongin!" 

"But we _are_ making out," Jongin laughed as he pulled Joonmyun's mask down before dragging his own down. Then their mouths and tongues were melting into each other and Jongin's chest and groin ached, and it was always like this when they kissed. Something almost. . .elemental about it.

"Hyung," Jongin whispered, his lips moving hungrily over Joonmyun's pale pink ones, their tongues teasing and chasing as Jongin pressed Joonmyun closer to the wall. Their hip bones clashed, cocks rubbing against each other, hot and hard and urgent. And Jongin wanted nothing more than to carry on kissing him and oh. . .so many other things but--

 _Eight minutes_. 

Time was running out. He had to move faster, he thought as he gave Joonmyun one final, desperate kiss before pulling himself away. There were questions in Joonmyun's eyes as Jongin slipped the white mask back into place.

"Jongin?" Joonmyun asked as he pushed aside a lock of pink hair that had fallen over his eyes. 

Placing his index finger over Joonmyun’s mouth, Jongin whispered, _patience_. Then he sank to his knees and tugged the black briefs down in one smooth, unbroken movement. 

"Jongin, we can't," was all Joonmyun managed to get out before Jongin's mouth slid over his cock and his words dissolved into moans that were only a little bit muffled by the mask he wore. 

_OhgodohgodJonginohfuck--_ , the words tumbled out in a rush as Jongin’s tongue and mouth moved over Joonmyun--slick and possessive. His left hand reached behind, his fingers wrapping themselves firmly around Joonmyun’s ass as he took him in his mouth over and over again, savoring that touch of saltiness. 

But he needed to mess Joonmyun up more, Jongin thought as he picked up the pace, his mouth sucking and sliding over his hard length. Faster and faster. Gripping the base of Joonmyun’s cock with his right hand, Jongin’s left one was free to roam over the silky flat planes of Joonmyun’s stomach, the hard bumps and gentle dips of his ribs and finally. . .the dimpled surface of his rose pink nipples. He couldn’t see them through the stiff white cotton of Joonmyun’s button down but Jongin could remember exactly how pretty they were and how good they tasted on his tongue. 

_Five minutes--_

The minutes and seconds slipping away, Jongin tweaked Joonmyun’s left nipple and moaned as the other man’s cock twitched in his mouth--Joonmyun had always had sensitive nipples. Grinning, Jongin tweaked the other nipple and Joonmyun groaned, his cock jumping again.

“I want to touch you too,” Joonmyun said as his fingers caressed Jongin’s scalp, trailing down his nape. Ripples of sensation washed over his skin and Jongin’s erection did some twitching of his own. He wanted so much to have Joonmyun’s hands and mouth on him but fuck this airport and fuck their flight-- 

“There’s no time, hyung,” Jongin let his hand take over for a while as he looked up at Joonmyun. 

“Tonight. We’ll make time tonight,” Joonmyun’s eyes were filled with. . .something like tenderness as he his thumb stroked Jongin’s bottom lip.

“Tonight,” Jongin said and his smile was a promise as he fit his lips over the tip of Joonmyun’s cock and pushed forward. _Fuck,_ Joonmyun moaned softly as Jongin took him in right to the hilt. Again and again, Jongin’s mouth moved over hard, pink flesh while his left hand played with Joonmyun’s nipples--one after another. He could hear the hitching breaths and he knew Joonmyun was close, so close to coming. 

“I’m almost there, Jongin. You need to let g--” Joonmyun gasped, clenching Jongin’s shoulders hard, pushing him away at the exact moment he was interrupted by the insistent ringing of his phone. 

“Jongin, let go.” The frustration was palpable in Joonmyun’s voice as the buzzing cut off and he stared at the screen. “Of course, it’s Baekhyun,” he seethed as he took the call, “yes, I know we have to board the plane in fifteen minutes. Yes I know we have to be there by oh--” Joonmyun broke off in shock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head 

“What do you mean OH? What the fuck, Joonmyun?” Baekhyun was squawking so loudly Jongin could hear every word as he sucked Joonmyun off.

“A. . .little. . .tied up right now,” 

“Tied up? If you guys are making out right now, I swear! Just get your asses back here NOW before the manager hyungs go ballistic and go looking for you.”

“We’ll be right there,” Joonmyun managed to keep his voice steady long enough to end the call, but as soon as it was over, he closed his eyes and moaned. Jongin couldn’t see his mouth because the mask was still in place, but Joonmyun’s voice was husky with need as he made a weak attempt at scolding Jongin, “you brat, I can’t believe you did that with Baek on the other end. I’m going to kill you.”

“You can do anything you want to me tonight. But for now, just focus, hyung. We have three minutes,” Jongin laughed. And then he was intensifying the pace, his mouth and hand working over Joonmyun while his own cock pushed and strained painfully against zippered blue denim. His knees were starting to hurt and if he didn’t unzip his jeans soon he’d probably die. . .but Jongin ignored all the discomfort as he concentrated on unraveling Joonmyun. 

Somewhere along the way, Joonmyun had undone some of the buttons on his shirt and Jongin could just glimpse beautiful rose pink nipples. The neatly pressed white cotton was somewhat rumpled now and Joonmyun’s fringe flopped untidily over his forehead--a few sweaty strands clinging to his forehead. And then there was the matter of his dick being in Jongin’s mouth. He’d been wanting to mess Joonmyun up all day and he reckoned he’d done a pretty good job of that. 

“Jongin, I’m going to--you need to let go now. I can’t hold on much longer,” he moaned as softly as he could. But Jongin continued to move over him, his lips and tongue sliding wetly over his cock. He was reaching fever pitch himself as he watched Joonmyun fall apart, the white mask still covering the lower half of his face, so that all Jongin could see was his eyes--half shut in rapture. When Jongin’s fingers gently massaged his balls, it proved too much for Joonmyun as his hips jerked roughly and he called out Jongin’s name. As Joonmyun’s come flooded his mouth, the ache in Jongin’s groin gave way to waves and waves of pleasure and he groaned as he sensed a warm wetness of his own. He really hadn’t planned on that, Jongin thought as he swallowed. Then he released his hold on Joonmyun and watched as the other man sank to the ground, spent and sated. 

“I’m sorry,” Joonmyun apologized when he’d calmed down enough to form words, his hands on Jongin’s face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come like that,” 

“You mean in my mouth? I didn’t exactly give you a choice,” Jongin pointed out.

“But still,” Joonmyun reached tiredly for his hand.

“You can make it up to me tonight,” Jongin’s hand squeezed his. “But for now, I’m going to need a new set of pants. Like _right now_. Lucky thing I like Commes de Garçons. ” 

“Are you serious?!”

“Also, we have one minute left.”

“We’re fucked!”

“Well. . .”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Joonmyun growled before crushing his mouth to Jongin's in a punishing kiss. Then he let himself out of the fitting room to see about a pair of jeans.


End file.
